You Are My First Love
by thugmin
Summary: Naruto and Kaito, one of my original characters...Hope you enjoy! I do not own Naruto or any characters..They belong to Masashi Kishimoto/Kishimoto Masashi. :
1. Chapter 1: Whoa

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF KISHIMOTO MASASHI AND I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO STEAL THEM. :)_

_All rights reserved to the people who have the rights...?_

_Prologue_

_I'm Kaito Hyuuga. I'm 16, have a Lamborghini Gallardo (Orange)I won in a contest a year ago, and an attitude to match. My ears are pierced. My kind of music is varied...Traditional Japanese relaxing music, relaxing music, Dubstep, metal, death metal (Slipknot, Korn), modern music, pop, vocaloid...Sometimes I listen to songs from my parent's time, but only a few. :) Nice to meet you, and here is my love story, as corny as it sounds, I hope you enjoy it. I am a member of the elite Hyuuga clan, which means I have inherited from my father and mother the Byakugan, or All-Seeing Eye. I have unusual brown hair for a Hyuuga, which makes me kind of special. _

Keiko and I are standing in the training ground, bitching at each other.

"Really, Keiko? You think YOU are top shit? You're my inferior!" I say, pissed. "It's not freaking fair! Why can't you just stop trying to pull rank?" I accuse. My lavender eyes flash angrily. "_BYAKUGAN!" _I assume the Hyuuga fighting stance, glaring at her.  
>"No, because I am going to throw my weight around if I want to."She says officially, activating her Byakugan and mirroring my stance. Even though she knew I was a FAR more elite Chuunin than she.<br>_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _I chant, making hand signals. fifteen shadow dopplegangers appear with an audible _POP!_ behind me.  
>"Psshh, you think you can defeat ME with that move you learned from a dropout?" she sneers.<br>"NARUTO-KUN IS NOT A DROPOUT! HE'S AN AMAZING NINJA!" I retort indignantly.  
>"You LOOOVVVEEEE him! D'aww, Kaito-kun's got a CRUSH on NARUTO!" She yells for the world to hear. I blush. Finally! She's open. I hurl a few kunai at her, while channeling chakra into my palms, creating a Rasengan, another move Naruto taught me. she is distracted by the kunais, which I intended. I jump forwards at her, thrusting the whirling ball of chakra forwards. "<em>RASENGAN!" <em>I yell. the ball of chakra I generated hits her stomach. I hold it there, and let go. She spins around and is dumped onto the ground, some hundred feet away.  
>"And THAT is what you get for fucking with ME. And for the RECORD. I do NOT wish everyone to know about me liking Naruto-kun. Got that?" I demand.<br>"Easy Kaito-kun." OHMIGOD. It's HIM! I turn around, deactivating Byakugan.  
>"N-Naruto!" I say, surprised. "What are YOU doing in the Hyuuga grounds?" I demand accusitorily.<br>He ignores my question. "Is it true?" He asks softly.  
>"What true?" I demand.<br>"You liking me?" His voice was hopeful.  
>"Well...yes...I really like you...Please don't get mad for crissake!" I say, blushing like mad.<br>"Wow...never knew that you liked me too...Kaito-kun. I have a confession. I like you too. A lot. More than I ever liked Sakura-kun, bless her. Will you, um, go out with me..?" He asks.  
>"Wow! Um- I mean-uh- YES! Yes I will!" I say, overwhelmed.<br>"Good. Ichiraku's at nine. Be there." He walks over to me, leans in close unexpectedly and steals a kiss from my lips. I lean in and steal one back. I could live with this.

* * *

><p>*A NEWEL post is the post commonly found at the end of stair railings, also called a post. :D<p>

Sorry about how short this is, I am a newb to this site :D I'm not sure if you guys mind or not but again, PLEASE REVIEW! :3

~CarlyUchiha


	2. Chapter 2: Date night?

Naruto quickly leaves the Hyuuga clan fighting grounds, leaving me staring, awestruck. Somehow it just didn't occur to me how fast things happened.

" Heh heh, so, you got a date." Keiko says, looking up at me and coughing. The Rasengan I generated I purposely made weak, but there was still a hole in her shirt where it hit. She notices this and sighs.

"Guess I should know better than to mess around with you. You're being a bitch to my clothes." She says. I snort in laughter. SERIOUSLY? I laugh uncontrollably at how stupid she's acting.

"You realize how stupid that just sounded?" I say once I catch my breath.


End file.
